AMOR ORDINEM NESCIT
by purtforever
Summary: Latin for "Love knows no order". OOC/AU: Puck and Kurt are elite field agent spies working for a secret unit of the government called Division. Sam is the new recruit that stirs up trouble. Initial Puck/Kurt eventual Sam/Kurt. I don't own Glee!
1. Either Learn or Leave

**AMOR ORDINEM NESCIT**

The title is Latin for "Love knows no order" and it's a quote from St. Jerome.

Update: I've re-written chapter 1 and 2! I've added a lot more detail to the story for the readers to enjoy, and a warning now: it's a bit explicit.I do not own Glee, Nikita, Operation: Endgame, The Hot Chick and whatever other movie/music references I make in this story.

**PLOT****: **In this fic, the group of kids work in a furtive section of the government called Division. **Kurt(Halcyon/Princess),** **Finn(Bastion), Puck(Gambit), and Santana(Maelstorm)** are elite field agents.  
**Quinn(Myopic) and Rachel(Chary) **are the intelligence operatives,  
**Tina(Necromance) and Mercedes(Onerous)** train the female agents while  
**Artie(Detritus)** and **Mike(Manifest) **trains the males.  
**Brittany(Ethreal) **is the executive assistant to the boss,  
**Will Schuester(Behemoth). **  
**Sam(Tyro) **is the new agent that comes in and changes everything. The names in parentheses are the names used when the characters refer to each other in conversation in order to protect their identities, and they are also used in the general public. When I, the narrator, refers to them, I'll use their regular names. Without further adieu, enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Aut disce aut discede  
**_**Either learn or leave**_

Sam Evans blinked. Once. Twice. The unfamiliar room he was now in was painfully white and the fluorescent lights forced him to squint his eyes. When he realized that, first of all, he had absolutely no idea where he was, he sat up quickly. He was in a bed, sheets tangled around his legs. At his awakening, someone spoke, startling Sam.  
"Hello Sam." The voice said, and Sam nearly jumped out of bed. He saw that the voice belonged to a woman, a tall blonde with her hair in a bun speaking.  
"W-w-where am I?" Sam asked, his throat suddenly dry.  
"Your location is no longer of your concern." The blonde said with an indifferent, emotionless tone. It freaked Sam out. "You were kidnapped and taken here due to certain circumstances I will not disclose."  
"Kidnapped?" Sam whispered, head reeling, mouth still dry. The blonde threw a manila folder at his bed, on Sam's lap. With hesitance, Sam opened the file.  
"Your father is a notable Congressman. Did you know about his black market deals?" She asked as Sam looked at a paparazzi-style photo of him and his dad.  
"His what? No, I don't know what you're talking about." Sam muttered, looking at his dad's personal information and more pictures.  
"Typical rich kid." She muttered underneath her breath.  
"Excuse me?" Sam said, astounded. He looked up at the blonde, appalled at her comment.  
"Most of the people who come here have no idea why they're here, when the reasons are clearly evident. You-"  
"They're gonna find me." Sam interrupted, furious at this woman practically calling him stupid, "my dad's gonna send out a search party and they're gonna find this place."  
"No, they won't. Trust me, Sam. They won't." She watched as Sam hunched over, pulling his knees to his chest. "Now, I need to give you a quick rundown before I can give you your uniform. What's your full name?"  
"Sam Evans." he answered, trembling.

"From now on, your name is Tyro. Your real name, in this facility, will never be used, spoken of, or even thought about from this moment on. Understand?" She spoke as if this wasn't the first time she'd said this, like a rehearsed speech.

"Exactly what kind of facility is this?" Sam inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

"All you need to know is that Division is your new home. A home with strict rules and regulations that you will follow, a home where you do what we tell you to do, no matter what the task is. You have no say in this. This is your life. Consider myself your mother, although call me mommy and I will be obliged to cap a bullet in your head."  
"What do I call you, then?" Sam asked, genuinely curious. The blonde woman neglected his question, instead tossing him a large paper sack. Sam treated the sack like he did the manila folder and opened it slowly and cautiously. Inside was what looked like clothing and a pair of shoes.  
"You will address me as Ethreal. Now, get up and get changed quickly. We're going for a tour."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Elites of Division were up hours earlier than the rest of the recruits. There were only 4 Elites anyway, each specializing in a valuable field. For now, however, the Elites were required to "maintain their body size", hence the early morning weightlifting workouts. Kurt sat alongside Santana as they stretched their legs on the floor of the workout room.. Finn was doing pull-ups, grunting as he executed each one while Puck was working on his abs a few feet away from Kurt and Santana. None of them spoke. The only sound of the room was the resistance from the pull-up bar and Finn's constant grunting. When Kurt finished stretching, he stood up and rubbed his wrists. Memories and flashbacks of the night before haunted each of them.  
"Good morning, Elites. Your mission tonight is fairly simple." Mr. Schue explained to his highest operatives in the briefing room. ""It's gonna start with-"  
"Yeah, yeah, let me break it down: Once again, I play the super slut, seduce some bad guy into confessing while Halcyon sneaks in and kills the guards with his bare hands." Santana said with an eye roll. "Then Bastion and Gambit bring in the big guns and blow up the place after I break the guy's neck. Then we blow up the place and walk away from the explosion like bosses. It's the same mission every time, B. Briefing is a joke" she finished, crossing her arms. The Elites snickered at Santana's "breakdown". It was fairly accurate, and getting pretty old.  
Mr. Schue sighed. "While that is only somewhat true," he started, glaring at Santana, "it's not the case this time, Maelstorm. This time around...our target is uh, someone...well, he's...okay so he has...certain...uh, desires.." he finished his sentence awkwardly.  
"Wait, Behemoth, I don't get it." questioned Finn.  
"The target is...well...," Mr. Schue started.  
"Just spit it out, B!" Puck cried out, annoyed.  
"He's... gay." stated Mr. Schue.  
"WHAT!" cried out the four. They've never dealt with a gay target before. Simultaneously, they all looked over at Kurt.  
"Wait...does that mean..." Kurt pondered, realizing dawning on his face.  
"Halcyon, you'll be the slut doing the seducing...so to speak." Mr. Schue finished for him.  
On the outside, Puck pretended to look like it was no big deal. But on the inside, he was screaming, yelling, crying and even throwing things. He and Kurt weren't exactly an item...well, according to Kurt, anyway. Puck loved Kurt, and wanted to protect Kurt with all that he had inside of him. It was a no-brainer that he had feelings for him, Santana and Finn knew. But Kurt didn't want to be with him for reasons Puck couldn't understand. Puck sat with his head down, trying to hide his disappointment. Kurt discreetly put his hand on Puck's thigh and squeezed. Puck held Kurt's hand underneath the table.  
"Focus guys, this mission is serious. Our target, regardless of his sexuality, is a reputed crime lord. He specializes in human trafficking and drugs worldwide. Of all of the people we've dealt with in the past, he's definitely top five most dangerous. So you all must take extreme caution. Understand?" The four nod.  
"So if you'll look at the screen, this is a blueprint of the hotel. Now, it's very important that you all are in your designated areas cause it's bigger than usual and getting lost or out of position would be an asshole to fix. Got the blueprint, Maelstorm?" Mr. Schue asked. Santana had an incredible photographic memory that aided the Elites several times during missions. Her job was to memorize the blueprint of wherever they went for potential extractions points in case of emergencies. She stared at the blueprint for about half a minute, then closed her eyes.  
"Got it." She said firmly, opening her eyes.  
"Halcyon, I know this is going to be tough for you, but you're Elite for a reason. I'm confident in your abilities." Kurt nodded slowly, biting his lower lip. "This is Bentley. You're going to have to convince him to take you into his hotel room, where you'll have him talk about his plans. If he mentions the Red Triangle in his plans, you must kill him." Mr. Schue said.  
"Why?" Finn asked. He always had questions.  
"The Red Triangle is one of the highest paying human trafficking groups because they specialize in American girls. It's been reported that the next targets on their lists are daughters of upper-class fathers, but the central targets are the Congressmen's daughters." Mr. Schue explained.  
"And if he doesn't mention it?" Kurt asked quietly.  
"Kill him anyway." Mr. Schue said with a sigh.

The rest of the preparations for the mission involved Kurt and Santana working with Mercedes for wardrobe and makeup. Normally, Kurt doesn't have to worry about hair or makeup, but for this specific mission it was required that Kurt looked absolutely desirable. Tina worked with Kurt on his speaking skills, making sure Kurt knew how to lure in the target in a seductive fashion. While Santana and Kurt took a good three hours preparing, Finn and Puck got their suits from Mike and were ready to go. Kurt took a last look in the mirror before leaving. He looked different, not a look he was used to. Puck looked at Kurt in the mirror.  
"Nervous?" Puck asked as Kurt smoothed down his top for the hundredth time.  
"Hardly." Kurt answered, turning around to face Puck.  
"Good. Cause you know I got your back..." Puck said, leaning into Kurt.  
"Gam...I,-" Kurt's thoughts became a mess when Puck's forehead was leaning against his, lips just ghosting over each other.  
"Will you two get off each others dicks for one minute? We have a mission to accomplish. Horny bastards." Santana scoffed at the two, before turning around and walking out. Puck started walking out and grabbed Kurt's hand on the way.  
"Hypocrite slut..." Puck muttered under his breath.

*THAT NIGHT*  
A woman walks in the ballroom and captures the attention of the entire room. Her usually ponytailed hair is in a messy updo, and her dress is skintight, gold, and stops mid-thigh. Her stilettos clack with every step she takes. She is the perfect example of a bronze goddess. She approaches Bentley at the bar with an air of confidence.  
"I see you watching me from across the room." the sultry woman whispers closely to Bentley, her hand ghosts over his body. She nods at the bartender for a drink. Bentley laughs at her comment.  
"What's so funny?" she says, not-so-subtly hiding her irritation.  
"I wasn't watching you." Bentley says, his British accent crisp.  
"Oh, please, we all know-"  
"I'm watching him."  
Kurt struts by, and damn, she doesn't blame him for watching Kurt. He had beige ankle boots that clacked louder than Santana's stilettos, vinyl leggings that were so tight they looked like they were painted on, a long, flowy white tank top and a deep purple cardigan blazer that flowed around the sides of his thighs. They emphasize the swaying of Kurt's hips.  
"Now that is an ass." Bentley mutters underneath his breath, and follows Kurt. He doesn't bother saying goodbye.  
"Target on the move. Eyes on Hal." Santana whispers into her molar microphone.  
"Is the tracker on him?" Finn asks.  
"Duh." Santana whispers as she moves to her next position.

Bentley approaches the beautiful man with the same confidence of Santana. The man is sipping champagne and laughing with two men, one who is freakish tall and another with...a mohawk?  
"Excuse me, sir." Bentley looks directly at the beautiful man and his heart stops at the remarkable color of his eyes. The laughing between the three of them stops.

"You can call me Halcyon." The man with a mohawk secretly puts an arm around Kurt's waist defensively, which Bentley frowns at. Kurt, noticing this, steps forward a little and the mohawked man slides his arm away. "Sir is for my daddy." Kurt finished, emphasis on the word daddy.

"I was just wondering if you'd join me at the bar. I could buy you a drink?" Bentley asks, flashing a smile. "Gentlemen, if you don't mind?" Finn took this as a cue to leave, although he had to drag Puck away. Bentley offers Kurt his arm and leads him to the bar.

"Let me guess...apple martini?" Bentley asked.

"Correct." Kurt answered. Bentley tells the bartender and goes back to staring at Kurt.

"Hal, you're gonna need to get to the bedroom now. A second fleet of guards are on the way and we need to get out of here." Santana whispered into her molar mic and into Kurt's earpiece.

"Is there any way I could take this drink with me... upstairs?" Kurt asks flirtatiously.

"Ah, I see someone's eager." Bentley says with a wicked grin.

"I call it..." Kurt inched closer to Bentley's face, "...determination." he finished, his voice just above a whisper.

"Well then, I shan't disappointment." Bentley says with a sigh, but a clear smile still on his face. He puts his arm around Kurt's waist and leads him toward the elevators. Suddenly, Kurt feels something hard at his back. It was too cold to be a hand. Kurt shivers.

"Keep walking." Bentley whispers hastily. Kurt can feel it digging into his back "If you stop walking, I'll shoot your little boyfriend in the face. Got it?" Kurt slowly nodded.

Finn watched the exchange at the bar. He saw Bentley putting his arm around Kurt, wow it only took like 5 minutes, and then he saw Bentley reach into the back of his own coat and...

"Gambit." Finn whispered. "Gambit, Bentley has a gun!"

In the hotel room, Bentley finishes tying Kurt to the bedposts. Kurt's clad in only his tank top, barely long enough to cover his legs. There are bruises forming around his arms and legs from the fight that ensued after Bentley promptly pushed Kurt into the room. Before Kurt could have the chance to kill Bentley, Bentley managed to slam Kurt onto the wall, knocking Kurt unconscious. Kurt didn't realize what was happening until he woke up to Bentley speaking to him.

"I know who you are, Halcyon. I'm not stupid." Bentley whispers in Kurt's face. "You were sent to kill me. I get it. Bet you didn't see this coming. Little did your boss know...I'm more than just a crime lord. I also have people working for me who are just like you. They don't all look like you do, though..." Bentley traces his finger down Kurt's alabaster skin. Kurt whimpers.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Well, not yet anyway." Bentley laughs a sick laugh that sends shivers down Kurt's spine. "I'm going to have some fun with you. Then bring your little friends up here, kill them, and then I'm going to kill you." Kurt blinks back tears as Bentley's hand snakes underneath Kurt's top. He feels a finger touching his hole. He closes his eyes.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I'm not being a gentleman." Bentley says, and leaves for a good minute. He comes back with lube and a black bag. "I almost forgot to lube you up. Don't want any blood on these sheets now, do I? Well not on accident, anyway..." Bentley said as he lubed up his fingers.

"I want all of your friends to hear you scream." Bentley whispers as he inserts a slicked finger. Kurt cries out, but Bentley had used his tie to muffle Kurt's cries. He slides his finger in and out before adding a second and a third. Kurt continued to whimper as each finger was added. When the fingers disappeared, so did Bentley. Kurt looked up, wondering if it was already over. He closed his eyes in semi-relief when suddenly, he felt something inserted into himself. He cried out louder than when Bentley was fingering him.

"Your little cries turn me on." Bentley whispered, his hot breath burning Kurt's ear. Once the vibrator was about halfway in, Bentley stopped. Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Then Bentley turned the vibrator on and Kurt started writhing. Bentley continued to fuck Kurt with the vibrator, watching Kurt's entire body shake and tremble each time the vibrator went in deep.

"Alright, enough of this bullshit. It's my turn." Bentley said, pulling the vibrator out a little too quickly. Kurt's eyes widened as Bentley unzipped his pants and lubed his huge cock. A tear fell down Kurt's face in anticipation.

"Go ahead and cry, Halcyon. No one can hear you but me." Bentley spat at Kurt as he forced himself inside Kurt. It hurt more than the vibrator had...a lot more. Little did Bentley know, Puck, Finn and Santana have been listening to the conversation the entire time, thanks to Kurt's molar the time being, Kurt closes his eyes and wills his mind to travel elsewhere as Bentley begins to rape him.

"Maelstorm! Maelstorm, where the fuck are you!" Puck cried into his mic.

"Tracking the signal from Hal's mic, calm the hell down." Santana responded.

"Calm down? How the hell can I calm down when my boyfriend is trapped somewhere with some sick freak, and we have no idea where the hell he's been for the past 20 minutes!" Puck tries his best to sound like his voice wasn't breaking, even though it evidently was.

"He's not your boyfriend, G." Finn said quietly. Puck stopped walking and glared at Finn. There was a fire in Puck's eyes that glowered when Finn tried to look into them. It was like Puc was ready to shoot him. He shivers at the thought.

"What did you say?" Puck asked coldly.

"Nothing..." Finn muttered. He didn't want to argue with Puck, not now with Kurt in danger.

"Got it. Third floor, 315." Santana closed her eyes, tapping into her memory. "I can be there in three minutes. Where are you guys?"

"Ballroom." Finn replied

"There's a stairwell in the corner of the room, near the fireplace. See it?"

"Got it. Be there in five." Bastion reported, dragging Gambit along.

"Gambit." Santana says suddenly.

"What?"

"He's going to be okay." Puck tried to blink back tears, but one managed to fall from his face.

"He's gonna be okay." Puck repeated, hoping that saying it aloud would help him believe it was actually true.

Kurt lay in bed, emotionless. His wrists were raw from the restraints, and he could feel a throbbing throughout his body.

"Well that was definitely better than I thought." Bentley said, buttoning his shirt back up. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Kurt didn't respond. He was tired, he felt like he was going to faint.

"What am I saying. Of course it was good for you, cause-" Bentley was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Ah, room service. I ordered chocolate, you know. It's for-" Bentley chuckles. "Well...you'll see what it's for."

Bentley opens the door to the woman who tried flirting with him at the bar. Only her dress is gone, the ponytail is back, and next thing he knows she's pushing her way inside with a gun to his forehead. She glances over at Kurt on the bed. One look at the bloodstained sheets, and she cocks her gun.

"I-i-i-it's not what you think!" Bentley stutters. "I'm-"

"Dead." Puck finishes for him behind Santana. The last thing Kurt hears before blacking out completely, is a gunshot.

Needs a break-thing here

"Police say that the body of Bentley James was found dead today in a hotel where James was staying for a weekend with his wife and son. He was a reputed underground crime lord, and police seem to think that one of his many enemies may have ordered an assassination-"

"Good job guys." Mr. Schue said, shutting off the T.V. "Mission accomplished."

Kurt was silent. Puck was holding his hand underneath the table, his thumb rubbing the back of Kurt's hand.

"Halcyon," Mr. Schue started, "I'm so sorry for what-"

"Don't." Kurt said quietly. "Let's just move on."

"Right." Mr Schue said, looking down at the table. "The next target is of a lesser-" the door burst open, interrupting Mr. Schue.

"What the hell, Ethereal?" Mr. Schue snapped at his assistant.

"New recruit, sir." Brittany answered. Sam looked at all of them with intrigue. His gaze lingered on Kurt specifically. His blue/grey eyes seemed to glisten as if he was crying, and Sam couldn't stand it when someone as beautiful as Kurt was crying.

"Alright, well, these are the Elites of Division, the highest rank of field agents." Brittany said, circling the table.

"This is Maelstorm. She's our field tech expert." explained Brittany, hands on Santana's shoulders. "She's responsible for any type of technology used during a mission. Her photographic memory is also used to memorize plans, faces, and blueprints. "

"And this is Bastion, close-range weapons expert." Brittany continued, clapping a hand on Finn's shoulder. "He can put together a gun and shoot you in the face in 10 seconds. Blindfolded." Sam nodded at Finn, trying to imagine a guy who looked as innocent as Finn actually holding a gun.

Puck let go of Kurt's hand when Brittany got to him. "This guy... this is Gambit, explosives expert. He's put bombs in cars, in briefcases, even in Maelstorm's compact." Santana snickered at this.

Sam got excited when Brittany finally got to the guy with the beautiful glassy eyes. "And this is Halcyon. Combat specialist. On his first mission 4 years ago, he broke into a building and fought one hundred men with his bare hands and made it out alive."

"You killed one hundred men?" Sam asked, shocked.

"So what if I did?" Kurt sniped back in response.

"You just don't seem like the person who would know how to-"

"I was trained to."

"They teach you how to kill people here?" Sam cried out. What kind of facility is this...

"Welcome to Division." Kurt says, crossing his legs. "Either learn, or leave."


	2. Mind Over Matter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter isn't a mission, it's more a chapter to establish something between Sam and Kurt and to get more backstories on the Elites. If you have ANY suggestions on what should happen between Kurt and Sam, PLEASE let me know in a review! It would help a lot, I would love feedback!

The title of this chapter literally means _The mind moves matter_, but loosely translated is "mind over matter". Enjoy!

**Mens agitat molem**

_**The mind moves matter**_

1 hour. 60 minutes. It had been 3,600 seconds and Sam could not stop thinking about Kurt, the color of his eyes, the shape of his mouth as he spoke, and most of all, Sam wondered why he was crying. He secretly wanted to suck on Kurt's lower lip to make him feel better. But they had just met, it might've been a little too forward if he had tried that.

"Hello! New kid?" Mike called out, looking at his clipboard. "Uh...Tyro!"  
Sam blinked his way back into reality. He was going through a quick orientation with one of the male trainers, he was told that his name was Manifest. They gave Sam training clothes that fit his muscular body in just the right places, light gray cargo-like sweats, a dark grey wifebeater with a gray hoodie. Quite drab in Sam's opinion, but here he was standing in front of a buff Asian guy and a dude in a wheelchair whose name was Detrius, apparently.  
"Yes, uh, sir?" Sam stuttered. He didn't quite know how thinks worked in this "facility." Sir? Mister? Master? Sensei? He wouldn't mind Sensei. It sounded badass.  
"You're free to go. Ethereal said you're to report to the cafeteria right now, to eat with the Elites. Get to know them, they've been here the longest." Manifest stated, flipping between papers in his clipboard. "Detrius will lead you to the cafeteria."  
"Wait, who are the Elites?" Sam inquired.  
"Uh, says here that you met them already. Bastion, Gambit, Maelstorm, and Halcyon?" The name Halcyon triggered the image of piercing blue eyes that made Sam's heart flutter.  
"Great!" Sam cried out, before Mike had even finished his sentence, and ran out of the orientation room.  
Mike sighed. "Detrius...go make sure he finds the cafeteria. Last time someone got lost, they ended up in the laser training room and we all remember how that went."  
Artie stifled a chuckle. "Got it, sir."

* * *

Sam made it to the cafeteria in record time, luckily, Artie caught up to him before he made a wrong turn into Mr. Schue's office. That definitely would not have been good.  
Walking into the cafeteria, it was obvious who the Elites were. Their table, unlike the rest of the agents-in-training, was in the corner of the room, isolated. Sam walked over with his tray.  
"Uh...hi. Ethereal said-"  
"You're the new guy sitting with us at lunch. We know." Santana said, rolling her eyes. Sam was thrown off for about a second, the girl was beautiful and she couldn't have been older than 22, but she had the fire of someone beyond her years. She was in a black sports bra and thigh high cargo shorts, her legs crossed defensively.  
"Stop being such a bitch, M." Finn said, chewing on his chicken. He was in almost the exact same outfit as Sam, and Sam felt like Finn and him could actually be friends based on Finn's comment alone.  
"Hal? Hal...talk to me." Puck was begging across from Kurt. Sam instantly felt his heart beat faster. Was Puck with Kurt? The way Puck looked at Kurt...there was so much need. So much love. When Kurt looked at Puck, he wasn't smiling. Sam could sense the hurt. Did Puck do something wrong? Does that mean he had a chance?  
"Uh...mind if I sit down?" Sam asked politely.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, man." Puck responded, taking a seat next to Kurt as Sam replaced Puck's seat. He glanced over at them as Kurt stood up and left as soon as Puck sat down.  
"I'm gonna grab a banana" Kurt muttered as he walked away. Puck watched him leave, and secretly, so did Sam.  
"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked, cutting into his chicken.  
"It's none of your business, rookie." Santana sniped at his comment, daintily chewing her celery.  
"Something happened to him at our mission last night..." Finn started, tearing into another slice of chicken.  
"B! SHUT UP!" Puck exploded.  
"We'll talk later." Finn whispered to Sam. Sam nodded discreetly. Kurt returned empty-handed and sat next to Puck. Puck wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, but Kurt pushed them away.  
"Don't, G. Please." Kurt whispered.  
"But Hal-"  
"Elites." Ethereal interrupted. "I see you've welcomed our newest agent, Tyro. Behemoth understands your rough night, and your next mission will be issued to you in 2 days. Until then, train. Understand?"  
"Yes m'am." the Elites responded at the same time, which Sam thought was both parts funny and cute, like they were schoolchildren and Ethereal was a headmistress.  
"Let's get to bed, then." Finn said, slurping the rest of his water.  
"It's 4:30 in the afternoon!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Our missions can come at any time, we've gotten 10 hours of sleep in the past 3 days thanks to our last one. We're going. To sleep. Lights out at 5:00." Finn explained. "Meet me in my room." Finn whispered as he threw away the remains on his plate. Santana strutted off to the girl's dorms while Finn led Puck, Kurt and Sam to the boy's dorms.

* * *

Sam saw Puck try to follow Kurt into his dorm, but was stopped by the slamming of Kurt's door in his face. Puck, embarrassed, walked off to his dorm with his head down.  
"Are those two fighting?" Sam asked Finn as he stepped into his room.  
"Yeah." Finn said as he ushered Sam to sit down.  
"So." Finn started as Sam looked at him expectantly. "Do you know why you're here?"  
"No. I woke up and was here, and some chick told me I was kidnapped and that this was my new home, which is kinda weird cause-" Sam said.  
"Wait, what?" Finn interrupted, his brow furrowing. "You were kidnapped?"  
"That's what I was told." Sam said. "My dad's a Congressman, so I guess..."  
"Wow." Finn breathed.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"We came here from prison."  
"WHAT!" Sam exclaimed. Did that mean...  
"All of us. We all wound up in prison, and when Division saw our 'potential', they took us. They made it seem like we died in prison, faked our deaths to the rest of the world. To society, we no longer exist. That's why we all have our alternate names." Finn explained.  
"You were in prison?" Sam asked. He couldn't believe that someone as nice as Finn was sent to prison.  
"I tried to rob a bank..." Finn said, scratching his head. "Shot nine policemen. Got caught after a month."  
"How about the other guy?" Sam asked, curious about Puck's criminal record. He did look like someone who would be in jail, unlike Finn.  
"He used to deal. A guy tried to buy from him, and he ended up being a policeman. Gambit killed him, not knowing he was working for the police. His record was already long enough, though."  
"And the girl?"  
"Don't call her that. She was a nationally ranked cheerleader in college, then one day her squad got into a fight with their rival squad during a competition. When the police tried to break it up, Maelstorm killed three policemen. On her way to the police station, she managed to jump out of the police car before it blew up. The explosion killed over fifteen policemen and civilians. She likes to brag how she murdered more men than me and Gambit."  
"And the other guy...?" Sam asked, heart dropping at the fact that Kurt was once in jail.  
"Halcyon? He had it worst. He was kidnapped as an orphan when he was twelve and was forced to be a male prostitute." Sam forgot how to breath at this point.  
"But that's not all," Finn said. "The men that captured Hal not only forced him into prostitution, but after he sold his body, Hal had to kill the guy. It was his job."  
"WHAT!" Sam cried out. It was too much. Too much information and backgrounds at once, Kurt's was overwhelming.  
"He worked for those guys until a policeman arrested him for prostitution and Hal told them everything. He said he'd rather be in prison than working for those men for one more night."  
"So why is he so mad at Gambit today?" Sam asked.  
"It has nothing to do with his story. Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Well, I'm not sure if I should-"

"I was raped." Kurt said, standing at the door of Finn's room.  
"HAL!" Finn cried out, jumping like, three feet high. "When did you...how..."  
"Relax, B." Kurt said, sitting down on the bed next to Finn.  
"I wasn't...I mean, I wasn't trying to...I was just...welll" Finn stammered.  
"I know. I know, and it's okay." Kurt turned to Sam. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier."  
"Oh no! No no no don't even worry about that, it's fine..." Sam said. Kurt looked at Sam, as if for the first time. He could sense the palpable anxiety exuding Sam's body.  
"B, could I have a moment?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded and walked out of his own room.

"So, Finn busted me out, didn't he?" Kurt asked Sam, not in a rude way, but in a friendly way.  
"Well...yeah." Sam said, nervous.  
"I hope you don't think any lesser of me..." Kurt started.  
"NO!" Sam said, a little too fast. "No, of course not. I think what you went through was tough. Tougher than anything I've ever had to endure. How did you do it?"

"Mind over matter. I never allowed myself to feel emotion..." At this, Kurt began crying.

"Oh...oh my God, are you okay? I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Sam panicked, he didn't want to be the reason why Kurt cried. Sam wiped Kurt's tear with his thumb. Kurt grabbed it immediately.  
"No, no." Kurt said, smiling with his glistening eyes, lowering Sam's hand. "It's just...hearing your own story from another person...reliving it, I remember how disgusting I felt."  
"But it's the past now." Sam said, trying to reassure Kurt.  
"I'm still disgusting..." Kurt muttered.  
"You're beautiful." Sam said, tiling Kurt's chin up. Kurt turned away.  
'I should go." Kurt said, standing up. He made his way to the door.  
"Nice to meet you." Kurt said at the door, biting his lip. His beautiful lip, Sam thought.  
"You too." Sam said as the door closed.


End file.
